MLP: Connections
by Pikatwig
Summary: AU. A series of loosely connected one-shots showing the connections between various characters. Chapter 1: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy


Pikatwig: So… since we pair Twi with Dash and Sunset with Flutters, some of you may be wondering how we view Dash and Fluttershy if we had to do something with them two. Well… here's our answer.

KKD: Yea. Let's just say we'd rather keep the two pegasi apart in terms of pairing, but we aren't splitting them up.

Pikatwig: I've never really seen them as a couple, I mean heck, first time I saw Hurricane Fluttershy, I thought they were sisters...

KKD: Yea, I personally see the two as sisters, too.

Pikatwig: And then there's the Maruoz comic, in which they're practically sisters anyway, and even Guardians of Eclipsia has them refer to each-other as "nee-chan", sister in Japanese.

KKD: So yea, this is us considering them as sisters, and nothing more.

Pikatwig: So, roll the disclaimers and we'll begin.

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own MLP:FiM, they belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and their respective owners. However, an OC belongs to PIkatwig, and various ideas for this story come from Pikatwig.

* * *

We focus on an apartment, with a room that had cyan paint and white cloud designs, the sunlight starts to creak in through the windows with it causing a rainbow haired girl to start to stir a little bit, groaning as she opened her magenta eyes and then looked to the right of her, where a girl was sleeping in bunny and teddy bear sheets, her pink hair slightly poking out of the sheets.

"Mornin' Shy," the girl with rainbow haired smile, the pinkette poking her head out to look over at her with her green eyes.

"Good morning Rainbow Dash," she smiled.

"Ready to get this day started?" Dash asked, getting up, and stretching a bit, the pinkette slowly getting up, making sure her bed was neat and that all of her plushies and stuffed animals didn't fall out, "We got a big day ahead of us, and a nice and peaceful Saturday to enjoy!"

"Girls, breakfast!" they heard somebody call out.

"Coming, Mom!" Dash called out, as she headed out first, with Fluttershy taking a moment to make sure Dash's bed was made.

* * *

The duo walked over to the kitchen and smiled, ready to eat breakfast. Dash's mother took a moment to flip another pancake, her hair being a blue color, white skin, pink eyes, and currently wearing a white apron on top of a blue shirt, pink and white skirt, and white shoes.

"Morning girls," she smiled.

"Mornin' Mom," Dash smiled, sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Good Morning, Ms. Sora," Fluttershy added, sitting by Dash.

"Fluttershy, you know you can call me your mom if you want to, I won't mind," Dash's mom, Sora Storm, responded.

"Oh… uh… right… I remember," Fluttershy nodded, as Sora gave Dash some pancakes that were normal circles, while she gave Fluttershy some animal shaped pancakes, "Aww~ kawaii… arigato, Okaa-san,"

"No problem Fluttershy," Sora smiled.

Fluttershy smiled as she and Dash began to eat their breakfast, Dash simply going a bit quickly, while Fluttershy paced herself, smiling as she had her breakfast.

"So, any plans for today girls?" Sora asked them.

"Well, not much, I got a bit of soccer practice and Fluttershy has some work at the animal shelter," Dash informed.

"Okay," Sora nodded, as she began to eat her own breakfast.

"Well… I hope you win… I'm sorry I can't be there…" Fluttershy apologized.

"It's okay, I can give you a ride to the shelter so you can save time," Dash offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Rainbow."

"I insist, the least I can do for my sister,"

"Oh… arigato,"

* * *

Not long after they ate, Dash had gotten into a red car, Fluttershy getting in with her, though she sat in the back row of the car instead of shotgun by Dash.

"You sure you don't wanna ride shotgun?" Dash asked.

"...I'm sure," Fluttershy squeaked out.

"Okay, but you get to pick music since you're my sister," Dash smiled, as she started up the car.

Fluttershy smiled before she set her phone up to listen to some music. She looked through her selection for a moment, before a question entered her mind.

"Uh… you won't mind if the music's Japanese, do you?" she asked.

"Not at all sis, not at all," Dash smiled as Fluttershy had looked at the theme for Tokkyuger began to play, "You really love that train Sentai."

"Hai… not too used to the new Ninja Sentai yet… even if their theme is kind of catchy… not too into the show just yet…" Fluttershy admitted, "Also, given how the crossover special for Go-Busters and Kyoryuger had a bit more dinosaur team focused, how much you willing to bet the Ninninger/Tokkyuger team-up will be more Ninja Sentai focused?"

"Hmm… maybe? Sorry Shy… you know I'm not into that Japanese stuff as much as you are…" Dash responded, "I mean… sure, I'll watch it with you, but… it's not as much my thing as it is yours,"

"Oh…. right… gomen… demo… I at least want to talk with somebody, and you're my sister… so… it just means a bit to me that I can talk with you," Fluttershy smiled.

Dash simply giggled, enjoying the time she was spending with her 'sister'. It wasn't long before they arrived at the shelter.

"My game will be over in an hour, so I'll pick you up around then, okay?" Dash smiled.

"Ok," Fluttershy nodded, "Ganbare at your game, Rainbow-onee-chan."

"Thanks Flutters. See you later," Dash waved as she headed off. Fluttershy walked into the animal shelter, smiling at all of the animals.

"Good morning," Fluttershy smiled, as the owner walked on over, "Hi Obaa-chan (Grandmother),"

"Good to see you, Fluttershy," she smiled, "How're you today?"

"Just fine," Fluttershy smiled, hugging her grandmother, "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine dear," she smiled, as they looked over at the rabbits, "...you know, I always noticed there was one rabbit here who really seemed to like you."

"Really? Aww…" Fluttershy giggled, as she picked up one bunny who smiled at her, making Fluttershy smile, "What an adorable little usagi,"

"He sure is," Fluttershy's grandmother smiled, "You can keep him, if you want,"

"Really? Obaa-chan, arigato goziamsu," she smiled, as they worked to fill in a little tag for the bunny.

"So, where's Rainbow Dash?" she asked.

"She had a soccer game today," Fluttershy informed, "But she dropped me off,"

* * *

Dash was easily the star player for her team, easily doing various flips and kicks that scored them points easy. By the end of the game, the home team had gotten 24 points, 22 of them being scored by Rainbow Dash, while the other team had 0.

"And that is how it's done," Dash shouted, as she ran around, a big glistening smile on her face, the crowd cheering her name. Dash simply smiled at this, stirring the crowd to keep it up.

After a while, though, the crowd began to walk away, and Dash was being congratulated by her friends, the other team… was not happy about losing 24-0. However, Dash… didn't rub it in their faces.

"After you got most of the crowd ta chant yer name, ya aren't gonna rub yer in their face?" Applejack asked Dash.

"Hey, I may like the cheering, but I'm a fair sport. If anything, I'd congratulate them on doing the best they could."

"Stow it Rainbow Dash!" a voice shouted at her.

"Oh no…" Dash muttered, realizing who was talking to her. She turned around to see a girl walk over to her, the girl having white hair, yellow eyes, brown skin, and a black and red uniform around her, "Uh… hi Gilda."

"Don't you 'hi Gilda' me, Rainbow Dork! You are such a cheap cause! You won 22 goals! You shouldn't even be ALLOWED to play, so it's fair game!" Gilda told her.

"Uh… why are you talking fair? Your school's teams always cheat… well, more or less you and a couple other players, but still… you're one to talk about being fair…" Dash responded.

"Tch… so, where's that dumb baby coward you look after? Was she too scared to support you in your little game today, and is hiding in her bedroom like the baby she is?" Gilda told Dash.

This… made Dash very angry, very quickly, and she got right up into Gilda's face before growled.

"Don't. You. DARE say anything like that about Fluttershy! Fluttershy is the best sister on the face of the planet! And I will NOT! I repeat, will NOT have ANYONE insult her!" Dash shouted, about to hit her, "No… you're not even worth the effort."

"What's wrong? Too chicken?" Gilda taunted, making Dash growl a bit, before AJ held her back and Dash just walked away.

"She's at her job at the animal shelter," Pinkie responded, "You don't have make fun of somebody who works hard."

Gilda gave a small smirk, getting an idea, turning to her team.

"You guys find out which one that she works at and tell it to me." Gilda told her team.

Dash simply began to juggle the soccer ball with her legs, "...*sighs* Stupid Gilda why did I ever hang out with her when she went here?"

"No idea Sugahcube," Applejack shrugged.

"...sorry you all saw me so… upset… I didn't mean to…" Dash sighed.

"She just bent you out of shape…" Pinkie assured.

"I'm gonna head to the shelter to do something with Fluttershy," Dash shrugged, "See you all later,"

"You're not going to celebrate your victory, darling?" Rarity asked.

"...No… not in the mood now thanks to Gilda." Dash shrugged, as she got to her car and head drove off.

* * *

Gilda had found the location where Fluttershy worked and had beaten Rainbow there, smirking to herself as she waited in the nearby alley. Fluttershy walked out, bidding a 'see you soon' to her grandmother, walking casually with her new bunny, Angel.

"I can't wait to introduce you to Rainbow Dash and Sora," Fluttershy giggled, when she was grabbed by her jacket and dragged into the alleyway by Gilda.

"Lookie here you little coward, Rainbow got all soft and mushy because of you," Gilda told her, "She doesn't need a dopy wallflower like you slowing her down, she needs somebody who can keep her on her toes and not be some useless sensitive idiot!"

"...Um… oh dear, I'm sorry… I know you were Dash's friend and-" Fluttershy began, when she got hit by Gilda.

"SHUT UP! You're worthless you know! And I will not let Dash get dragged back by some… some… stupid baby!"

"HEY! What are you doing to my sister?!" Dash demanded.

Gilda looked behind her to see Dash, who was far from happy.

"Oh. Hello," Gilda waved.

"Answer me, what made you think… beating up my sister was a good idea?!" Dash demanded.

"Simple. She made you a sensitive fool. And so without her, you'd be way more awesome!" Gilda informed.

Dash kicked her soccerball at the wall, causing it to ricochet to Gilda, knocking her away from Fluttershy. Gilda winced, grabbing her face as Dash took Fluttershy and they ran.

* * *

Not long after that, Gilda was infuriated, and she had left, leaving Dash to make sure Fluttershy would be alright.

"She… she… she hit me… and it hurt… she called me useless…" Fluttershy whimpered, Dash making sure the injury was covered up.

"Don't listen to her, Flutters. You're an amazing person… and my sister. There's no person I would rather have be my sibling…" Dash smiled.

Fluttershy whimpered a bit, when she felt something cuddle her. She looked to see Angel, trying to comfort her.

"Did an animal try to run away again?" Dash asked.

"...No… Obaa-chan let me have her. This is my bunny, Angel, and I found out Angel's a girl not a boy…" Fluttershy informed, petting Angel.

"Oh… I see… anyway… Fluttershy, you've made me a better person… and I will never replace you…" Dash smiled.

"Onee-chan…" Fluttershy smiled, before she hugged her, "...I love you… like a sister,"

"Same here…" Dash smiled.

* * *

Dash drove along, but was going through a scenic route to sort of keep Fluttershy calm, allowing her to relax. They also listened to her choice of music, the song being another Japanese song, this one being the ending to the first Heisei Kamen Rider show, Kuuga, the song Titled Aozora ni Naru/Into the Blue Sky.

"Huh… kind of relaxing," Dash admitted.

"Hai. I always found this one calming to the ears." Fluttershy admitted.

"...so… you wanna talk about something?" Dash asked.

The pinkette thought for a moment, "Um… w-well… maybe… a crush?"

"Oh? On who?" Dash asked.

Fluttershy whispered the name, making Dash blink.

"Wh-What was that? Who?"

"...if I tell you… promise not to tell?"

"Okay."

"...Sunset,"

"Sunset Shimmer?"

"...hai,"

"Wow… that's neat,"

"...what about you? Fluttershy asked her 'sister'.

"Well… you know that I like other girls… and I have had some crushes before… I found the girl of my dreams," Dash told Fluttershy, blushing, "Twilight Sparkle."

"The school's smartest student? Well… the smart one and a sports player is a small bit of a cliche… but it's a cute one," Fluttershy smiled

"Yea… she's just so… beautiful… and… well… she has this certain… je ne sais quoi to her," Dash added.

"Uh…?" Fluttershy blinked in confusion.

"It means 'I don't know what' in French,"

"Oh, I forgot you took French lessons,"

Dash nodded as they passed by a cemetery, Fluttershy looking at it for a moment. Dash pulled up to a small parking lot by it, and they walked out to see it. They walked around, and found two graves.

"Okaa-san… Otou-san…" Fluttershy whimpered.

Dash just sighed putting her hand on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"...remember when… you know… almost happened, and then me and my mom took you in?" Dash asked.

"Hai,"

The two both took a deep breath, and smiled before hugging each-other.

"...I'm glad you stopped me…"

"...I would miss your hugs… plus… if your parents found out… I don't think they'd be happy… plus, in Japanese lore, don't people who kill themselves not go to heaven?"

"...I don't remember…"

"But… I do remember reading something about Japanese people taking off their shoes before killing themselves? That true?"

"Yea, it is," Fluttershy sighed, "Onee-chan… I… I… I miss my parents… I miss them so much…"

"I know… I know," Dash replied, hugging her sister.

"...thank you. Thank you for… everything you've done for me… I'm so grateful… I don't even know how I could repay you…"

"Just keep being you, and keep being alive." Dash told her.

Fluttershy just nodded as they walked on back into the car and drove back home.

"So, I got this game from Gamestop that you wanted to play, and it's two player, you wanna try it tonight?" Dash offered, as she motioned for Fluttershy to look at the bag she had sitting in the same row as her.

Fluttershy looked to see the game was Super Mario Galaxy, and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure this is two-player?" Fluttershy checked.

"I looked it up, it may not be two-player in a normal sense, but I can still help in a few good ways."

"Sure… I did want to try this game," Fluttershy admitted.

"So… what is your favorite video game anyway? You play a lot… I'm curious," Dash inquired.

"Mighty Switch Force for 3DS," she informed.

"That sort of puzzle game with the cyborg cop-lady? I tried it on my own 3DS… I don't get how you're so good at it, the Switching and Jump buttons throw me off so much…" Dash admitted.

"Takes patience, and learning the layout," Fluttershy answered, "What's your favorite game?"

"Hmm… let me think… I'm not sure… would you mean of all time or on the consoles we have now?"

"Hmm… out of the Wii, Wii U, 3DS, the PS3 and the 360," Fluttershy listed, "So… any you really like?"

"Uh… hmm… well… I do like the Spyro the Dragon games out of nostalgia, the Pokemon games are great all-around, hmm… I did like that Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze game… and Hyrule Warriors was a fun one too… I dunno what my favorite game is."

"...well, I both think we can agree on what one of the worst games of all time is," Fluttershy started.

"Oh yea."

As they came to a stoplight, Dash gave a 'three, two, one' motion with her hand.

"Skylanders," they said in perfect unison before shuddering.

"What were they thinking with that series?" Fluttershy asked bluntly, "...*sigh* I know you probably shouldn't be ranting while driving, so… let's keep it simple, and say, it kinda stole away Spyro."

"Agreed… only props I'll give were the designs of the new dragons; if there was a true Spyro sequel released, I wouldn't mind those dragons appearing in that game," Dash admitted.

"Yea… Spyro made me not so scared of dragons… and then that series made me scared of dragons again," Fluttershy whimpered, Dash soon stopping at their apartment complex.

"Well, let's hope Price can come back and reclaim the good ol' Spyro," Dash replied, hugging her sister as she picked up Angel and they headed up.

* * *

"Hi girls wha- Fluttershy, are you okay?" Sora began, but she became instantly concerned when she saw Fluttershy's cheek.

"Gilda came and tried to beat her up, but I stopped her before it got serious," Dash told her mom.

"Are you alright dear?" Sora asked.

"Yea… it's not too serious… oh, and also, Obaa-chan let me take this usagi home with me. Her name's Angel," Fluttershy smiled, showing Sora her new rabbit.

"So cute…" she smiled, "Oh right! A package came in for you girls."

"A package? We weren't expecting anything," Dash admitted.

They opened it up to reveal plushies, being of Classic Spyro, Cat Rosalina, a Luma, a Blaziken, a Charizard, a Charizard X, a Pikachu, a Greninja, an Empoleon, a Feraligatr, a Gardevoir, a Serperior, an Aegislash, an Absol, a Turtwig, Sonic, Tails, Megaman, Sailor Moon, Patty Wagon from Mighty Switch Force, and finally, what appeared to be two pegasus ponies that resembled Dash and Fluttershy a little bit.

"Wow!" they gawked, looking at them.

"There's a note," Sora informed, "'Just felt like being generous. -Rarity'. Aw… that's sweet of her. No wonder you both used to have a crush on her."

Both of them blushed, not sure about what to say, when something dawned on them.

"Wait, you used to like Rarity too?" the 'sisters' said in perfect unison, "Uh… w-well, okay, we're really in sync if we can keep this up,"

Sora just giggled at this for a moment, before leaving them to talk.

"...well… I used to like her… but it was more of a crush, Sunset is who I like."

"I… uh… sort of… did want to date her at one point… but she told me that she had other plans and then said she was busy with work, and openly thought I was kidding when I said I liked her… maybe I shouldn't have brought it up on April Fool's Day…" Dash blushed, "And afterwards, I started crushing on Twilight,"

The two then took the plushies to their bedroom and they set up the Wii U to play the game they got.

"Fluttershy… you're an amazing person, don't ever change," Dash giggled.

"You too, Onee-chan… you too,"

* * *

Pikatwig; Isn't that sweet.

KKD: Yea, sure is.

Pikatwig: And again, our view on these two, is a sisterly bond, and not romance. Anyway… overall thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: Very cute, though I do kinda question why Gilda was there in that position, but hey, we needed some conflict.

Pikatwig; It was minor conflict, but conflict nonetheless. And yea, in my sort of head (canon?), Fluttershy is from Japan, and is a gaming otaku… which is kind of canon with her EqG counterpart, as shown in one of the comics, she really enjoyed playing video games.

KKD: Point taken, and I think it sorta works. Plus, for all you FlutterDash fans out there, I'm sorry, but I seriously don't see those two getting that close together; in the show they are more like friends than anything else, but they seem so close I'd consider them sisters at this point.

Pikatwig: Yea, plus, they grew up in the same town, I would imagine them having been close as kids. Anyway… my favorite part has to be just them being siblings and having fun.

KKD: Yea, that's a favorite part of mine, along with them driving towards the cemetery before knowing it was due to them playing one of the few pre-Kabuto non-opening themes I like, and the end where they get those plushies. So cute! X3

Pikatwig: Yea. So… this was initially just a solo one-shot… then I came up with the idea to turn this into a sort of mini-series, and it's all loosely connected one-shots focusing on the dynamic of two characters, sort of like the _Friends Forever_ series, and in fact, Fluttershy and Rainbow are actually going to be sharing one in the near future.

KKD: How about that? Isn't that convenient.

Pikatwig: It certainly is. So… come back and see who we'll be showing the dynamic between, and before you ask, this is a sort of alternate universe version of the EqG world, so that's why Twilight is there.

KKD: Right… anyways, this has been KKD Silver & Pikatwig signing off on another project. Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


End file.
